si tu eres yo y yo soy tu ¿quien es el?
by wuikaa
Summary: Naruto y sasuke no se soportan sakura se siente excluida ¿esto es un equipo?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Resumen:

Las peleas entre Naruto y Sasuke parecen cada vez mas frecuentes y no hablemos sobre la poca atención que le dan a sakura.

Kakashi cansado de esta situación tomara una drástica decisión pero divertida.

Era una mañana tranquila, el cielo mostraba un azul claro y bajo el 3 genin esperaban a su sensei.

Una chica pelirrosa miraba a su compañero de equipo sasuke uchiha

-¿sasuke-kun en que piensas?

Aquel chico de ojos negro la ignoro como siempre lo hacia, mientras un chico hiperactivo no paraba de hablar o mas bien gritar.

Sakura no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácil lograría entablar una conversación con el y después se lo restregaría en la cara a Ino y las demás

-sasuke-kun crees que mi cabello es lindo bueno al menos mas lindo que el de Ino

La chica de cabellos rosas ya no sabia que decir la mirada penetrante del pelinegro estaba sobre ella

- cállate

Fue lo único que salió de los labios del pelinegro

-no le hables así a sakura-chan

-hmp

- no me ignores- grito el rubio, no soportaba que ni siquiera se dignara a verlo o hablarle simplemente fingía que no existía, no el no era mejor y eso se lo iba a demostrar.

Ante la atenta mirada de la ojijade aquel chico salto propinándole un puñetazo a Sasuke.

Pronto se desato una pelea el pelinegro estaba encima de Naruto mientras lo veía con superioridad no lo golpeaba solo lo veía con esa mirada con la que lo veían todos odio desprecio y a la ves como si no existiera.

Levanto el brazo de nuevo alcanzando de nuevo la mejilla de su contrincante estaba cegado por el dolor o era ira

Esta vez el azabache no se quedo tranquilo y contesto a sus golpes , sakura intento separarlo debía de hacer algo o podían lastimarse corrió antes de que se golpearan de nuevo interponiéndose entre ambos giraba la cabeza observando a ambos.

Ella no entendía y tal vez aunque pudiera n lo lograría por que para saber la ira que sienten el uno con el otro debería sentir la soledad y el dolor, si era cierto ambos se odiaban o era solo que al estar cercas no se sentían solo y ese sentimiento les causaba un conflicto si, tan solo era eso ¿se sentían acompañados por su rival? Por aquel que intentaba superarlo en todo.

-gallina

Siseo el Uchiha

Esa palabras quemaron en su orgullo y olvidándose de la presencia de su compañera de equipo a la que había hecho a un lado; salto así el con el puño levantado pero antes de llegar a su objetivo sakura volvió a interponerse

-quítate-gruño el pelinegro

Ella no respondió simplemente se negó a moverse

Quería pelear, pero más que nada quería deshacerse de este sentimiento que lo inundaba, apretó la muñeca de la chica que se apoyaba en su pecho para mantenerlo alejado. Sentía la delicada mano de su compañera en su agarre, pero ella no retiro ninguna de sus manos ni con la que lo detenía. la jalo bruscamente aventándola a un lado sin la menor consideración el portador de kiuby se enfureció mas y antes que alguno de ellos pudiera tocarse apareció su sensei sujetando los puños de ambos.

Parecía que todo se había detenido ante la mirada de sakura no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima de dolor al ver el equipo que antes pensó que seria el mejor y ahora todo eso parecía tan lejano.

Bueno, malo, pésimo o ya d e plano me resigno podrían dejarme reviews no importa si son critas.

Espero subir pronto la continuación n_ñ"


	2. Chapter 2

Creo que me equivoque a otra ves y se subió de nuevo el primer capitulo pero soy nueva en esto y aun no me acostumbro xp pero mejorare lo prometo.

Gracias Kaala por hacerme ver mi error espero te guste este capitulo

Aquel hombre observo a sus alumnos ninguno le dedico ni una mirada seguían aniquilándose el uno al otro.

El primero en reaccionar fue sasuke, quien intento liberar su brazo

-no los soltare hasta que me digan que le esta pasando

-kakashi sensei y- o puedo...

Sakura no termino de hablar sobre ella las miradas asesinas e sus "compañeros", bajo la mirada no por vergüenza si no por la mueca que dolor que apareció en su rostro.

A kakashi esto no le paso desapercibido que había pasado para que su equipo se desintegrara tanto y en tan poco tiempo.

Suspiro al ver que ya nadie abría la boca, soltó a sus alumnos

-parece que el entrenamiento será suspendido por hoy

Ninguno dijo nada solo siguieron con sus respectivos caminos

/*/*/*/*/*/*

Naruto caminaba con la cabeza gacha mientras arrastraba con el una piedra que brincaba con cada patada que le propinaba.

Sus pensamientos eran fáciles adivinar, todos giraban en torno a una chica pelirrosa y aun tonto chico vanidoso (según el).

No lo soportaba no soportaba como quería sentirse mejor que el, pero lo que mas odiaba era pensar que tenia razón.

Sacudió su cabeza alejando todos sus pensamientos mientras una nueva imagen se había apoderado de su mente (adivinen) un tazón de ramen (si le atinaron: P)

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Si alguien se asomara por su ventana lo único que vería seria la oscuridad que reinaba en lo que el llamaba hogar.

Sentado una silla observaba su guarida, no había nada malo, todo estaba en orden y limpio no había ninguna fotografía en aquel lugar tampoco cuadros o algo que diera vida.

Todo estaba solo al igual que el, no había nadie nunca lo había, alejo el plato de comida que nunca probo y se levanto dejándolo hay, de todos modos no había nadie que lo reprendiera por eso, ni por nada.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Por las calles podía verse a una chica con los ojos llorosos, limpio los últimos rastros de lagrimas, escucho unos gritos giro su vista y pudo ver a kiba, Hinata y a Chino los observo aquellos chicos eran totalmente diferentes empezando por el niño perruno y la chica eran la mas tímida que pudo a ver conocido en su vida y no hablemos de lente solo se le podría describir con una palabra extraño.

Pero tampoco pudo evitar que los envidiaba hasta cierto punto, ellos siempre estaban juntos apoyándose los unos a los otros y también se la pasaban sonriendo... se veían tan diferentes a su equipo, dio media vuelta y hecho a correr.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

El joven ninja observo cada uno de los momentos que habían pasados sus alumnos no podía negar que le dolía verlos separados siguió con la mirada a su alumna que corría pronto se perdió de su vista.

Suspiro cerrando sus ojos y al abrirlos ya había tomado una decisión, tomaría cartas en el asunto, relajo su expresión y metió una mano en su chaleco sacando su amado libro.

Aquel día termino pronto tal vez más para unos que otros, los integrantes del equipo 7 tratando de descansar pero para todos ellos eran difíciles pero pronto fueron cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo, dándole la oportunidad a kakashi de poner en práctica su plan.

¿De verdad chino es extraño?

¿Qué piensa hacer kakashi?

Kakashi: dormir

Yo: no y tú que haces aquí

Kakashi: yo que se es tu imaginación no la mía

Yo: o_o

Ok ya me voy creo que ya empecé a delirar, gracias por leerme por favor déjenme un reviews me hacen muy feliz.


	3. Chapter 3

Contemplo como dormían, los había reunido a todos en su casa actuaria de una vez no podía permitir que siguieran odiándose, tal vez no fuera la mejor solución, pero sin duda todo cambiara después de esto.

Levanto sus manos haciendo los respectivos sellos y abrió su ojo mostrando su sharingan.

Podía sentir la luz filtrándose por sus parpados los abrió con fastidio mas no se levanto siguió acostado tratando de encontrar un motivo por el cual seguir y de pronto una palabra llego a el, venganza , por fin logro incorporarse pero al observar a su alrededor pudo darse cuenta que esa no era su habitación era mas que obvio, el papel tapiz mostraba varias tonalidades lilas y había muchas cosas que usan las chicas pero de pronto su mirada se detuvo en algo un espejo en forma ovalada y en el se reflejaba a una chica de 12 años con un largo y extraño cabello rosado y enormes ojos verdes, no se movió no entendía, camino solo un poco y el reflejo lo siguió hacia cada movimiento que el hacia, al fin su mano toco la superficie del espejo y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos con fuerza tratando de despertar pero al volverlos a abrir seguía hay y así.

Ni siquiera se quito la piyama y salió en busca de…. No sabía pero tenía que encontrarse o encontrar una repuesta o tal vez despertar.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

De repente sus ojos se abrieron, y salió corriendo hacia al baño, se lavo las manos sin ni siquiera fijarse en el espejo, camino hasta la cocina buscando algo que comer y fue hay donde se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal, no por el hecho de que esa no era su casa, si no, por que por ningún lado había rameen solo tomates y cosas que solo le gustan al tonto del teme, paso una mano por sus cabellos pero se sentían extraños mas largos y no estaban en su forma normal camino por la casa desconocida hasta el baño y tomo valor antes de asomarse a el al hacerlo lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue gritar como nunca y lo que grito fue

-aaaaa! Soy igual de feo que el teme

Pero pronto su cara de espanto fue sustituida por una sonrisa malévola, camino muy tranquilo hasta el armario y tomo un pantalón muy grande de color anaranjado y lo combino con una camisa de cuello de tortuga negra y al terminar de vestirse salió caminando muy alegre. Después buscaría una respuesta por ahora solo desfrutaría de un día avergonzando al teme. Aunque no podía negar que esto le asustaba un poco.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Podía sentir aun esas miradas sobre ella al escuchar sus reclamos lo recordaba tan bien, incluso Naruto había participado.

/*/Flash back/*/

Estaba agotada, pero más que nada se sentía desecha Sasuke había sido lastimado y estaría unos días en el hospital.

Llego a la habitación y toco tímidamente la puerta, entro despacio y se sorprendió al ver a Naruto y Kakashi junto con Ino.

-Ho-la

Ninguno se giro al oírme todos estaban contemplando la ventana como si fuera lo mas interesante, me acerque al mueble que estaba junto a la cama donde se encontraba Sasuke y tome un florero en el coloque aquella flor blanca de siempre. Pude sentir la mirada de Sasuke era intensa y cruel intente hablar de nuevo pero la voz de kakashi me detuvo

-será mejor que nosotros no vallamos, ellos ocupan hablar

Los demás asintieron y se fueron pero antes de salir kakashi se detuvo a verme

-te espero afuera Sakura

Y después de eso simplemente nos dejo solos.

No sabia que decirle quería decirle tanto, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Su voz destilaba odio

-pue-s yo quería ver como seguías

-hmp

-lamento que…

-lamentas que ¿Qué seas un estorbo?

Sus palabras me sacaron de la realidad

-¿o acaso lamentas siempre ser una molestia?

No podía creer todo lo que oía salir de su boca, intente hablar pero antes de que algún sonido pudiera salir de nuevo el hablo

-lárgate

Tarde en procesar sus palabras el no me dirigió mas la mirada y volvió a la ventana; Salí aun aturdida pero mi sensei me trajo de nuevo a la realidad

-sakura necesitamos hablar

Yo solo asentí aun no podía hablar

Me guio asía afuera del hospital

-esta vez fue leve, Sasuke solo estará 2 semanas aquí, pero para la próxima tal vez no tengamos tanta suerte, tus compañeros de equipo han crecido demasiado y tu sigues quedándote atrás incluso Naruto lo hiso bien.

De nuevo quedo muda solo sentía sus ojos llorosos

-tengo que ireme, pero sakura mas te vale mejorar

Así como llego se fue. Se sentía mal, camino un poco y encontró a naruto tala vez el la comprendiera, si el siempre la apoyaba

-Naruto

Su voz sonaba algo inestable

-ahora no sakura

-pero

-sakura ya me harte sabes, siempre vienes a mi cuando ese teme no esta, además tengo que irme

Sakura intento detenerlo y lo tomo de la mano, pero al hacerlo vio una venda en su mano

-tu mano

-esto a si creo que me lastime un poco tratando de que no mataran a Sasuke por tu culpa

El rubio se alejo dejándola sumida en dolor y tristeza era cierto eso ¿ella era un estorbo?

Fin del flash back

/*/*/*/*/*

Sacudió su cabeza y se digno a levantarse pero al hacerlo su mente estudio el lugar y al igual que sus compañeros se dio cuenta de que esto estaba mal muy mal tenia que estarlo si tenia la apariencia de…Naruto

Un grito salió de su boca, tan fuete que la dejo algo afónica, tomo las botas ninjas y salto por la ventana.

Naruto caminaba tranquilamente por las calles sintiendo todas las miradas sobre el o mas bien sobre sus anaranjados pantalones, una sonrisa zorruna surco sus labios la cual se ensancho mas al ver a una chica pelirrosa volteando para todos lado.

¿Ahora que se parecía o más bien era Sasuke tal vez podría besar a Sakura?

Se acerco lentamente para sorprenderla.

No sabia que estaba buscando tal vez seria bueno encontrar su cuerpo, esto era tan estresante, entonces vio algo en su muñeca, una marca en forma de mano y se quedo hay observándola y recordó algo el le había hecho eso, debió de haber usado mucha fuerza si no jamás hubiera quedado tal marca.

-hola lindura

Sus pensamientos se desvanecieron al escuchar esa voz o mejor dicho SU voz.

Se giro lentamente y se encontró con el, no reacciono hasta que sintió sus labios encima de los de el, esto era tan confuso.

Se alejo y lo golpeo

-pero sakura-chan por que me golpeas soy sasuke el mas sexy y guapo

Podía sentir un tic en su ojo, no seria difícil adivinar quien era

-¡Naruto!

Acto seguido lo tomo del cuello y empezó con su labor de ahorcarlo

-teme

Respondió Naruto y se dispuso a golpearlo

Pero la pelea no duro mucho Sasuke no quería dañar su cuerpo y Naruto jamás tacaría el cuerpo de Sakura (o al menos de esa manera).

De repente sintieron que alguien se acercaba a ellos era naruto o al menos su cuerpo.

Naruto se acerco al odio del teme y le susurro

-oye si tu eres yo y yo soy tu ¿Quién es el?


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias por sus reviws me hacen muy muy feliz.

Bueno empecemos este capi.

Aquella imagen parecería normal ante los ojos de las demás personas, pero para los integrantes de ella era totalmente extraño todo se mostraba raro y confuso como saber ¿Quién era quien?

Aquel joven rubio esta parado frente a su cuerpo y el del joven del que siempre ha amado, en su interior corrían los sentimientos de la chica ojijade, su corazón latía desembocado al ver las manos de sasuke enredadas en su cintura y las suyas rodeando su cuello tal vez de una manera muy extraña para considerarla una caricia.

Pero recordó algo esa no era ella, bueno si pero no , camino mas hasta ellos vio como sasuke le susurraba algo en el oído a ella.

Todos abrieron la boca pero ninguna pudo emitir sonido alguno, ¿Qué podían decir oie yo? Era demasiado raro pero como siempre Naruto fue el primero en hablar

-¡Ahora entiendo!, fui abducido por alienígenas que me están haciendo prácticas telequinesicas para ver mi alta inteligencia

Sasuke y Sakura no pudieron evitar golpearlo

-¡ahh! Eso dolió

-bueno eso descarta que sea un sueño- murmuro sasuke

Olvidándose de donde estaban, hasta que sintieron las miradas de todos sobre ellos y era evidente el por que los veían Naruto estaba en una posición muy afeminada sakura estaba en piyama y en una muy diminuta para agrado de muchos y lo que mas llamaba la atención era que Sasuke uchiha acababa de ser golpeado por Sakura y naruto y estaba en el suelo y esos pantalones que traía puesto eran demasiado llamativos

Sin tener conciencia bueno una muy clara de lo que hacían se echaron a correr, descansaron hasta llegar a un campo de entrenamiento

Era claro que ya sabían que esto era algo grave

-Muy bien ahora ¿podría alguien decirme quien es quien?

Sakura levanto la cara-sasuke

Naruto puso la usual pose de sasuke – Naruto

Sakura- murmuro un de repente desanimado rubio

-tengo una idea

-¿tu? Digo ¿cual?

-que tal si corremos de direcciones contrarias y chocamos entre nosotros tal ves el choque nos haga volver a ser nosotros

Sasuke y sakura miraron a naruto si era una mala idea pero ¿podría pasar algo peor?.

Tomaron sus posiciones y se echaron a correr lo mas rápido que podían. Y como era de esperarse no funciono

Naruto termino encima de sakura mientras ella estaba sentada en Sasuke. se veía algo así Sasuke estaba encima de Naruto, mientras Naruto estaba encima de Sasuke todos enredados y con algunas cortadas fue en se momento en el que sakura se dio cuenta de cómo estaba vestido su cuerpo la piyama que era un corpiño y un short de color rosa con corazones

Sasuke sobre el y bajo la vista y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba en una posición muy comprometedora y con poca ropa

-¿Qué hago así?

Grito mientras señalaba su cuerpo y su linda piyama

Sasuke bajo la mirada y se observó, un ligero sonrojo se apodero de su cara sacudió la cabeza y subió los hombros restándole importancia

Pero al voltear la cara vio la vestimenta de Naruto

-Dobe ¿Por qué te pusiste eso?

-¡son lindos dettebayo!

-tsk

De repente escucharon una risa y vieron a su sensei

Kakashi al sentirse observado dejo de reír

-amm hola chicos

Siguieron observándolo, no sabían que hacer

-a vamos tranquilos se lo que les pasa

-¡¿Qué?

Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

Kakashi cero los ojos y puso una mano detrás de su cabeza como estándole importancia

¿Y que nos esta pasando?

-utilice mi sharingan con ustedes y pues el resto de lo deben de imaginar

Pronto el peligris sintió el aura asesina de sus discípulos, decidió ponerse serio

-escuchen no tenia otra salida y ahora ustedes tampoco la tienen, tendrán que aprender a ser alguien mas y a la ves ser uno solo.

Todos quedaron algo confundidos y Kakashi aprovecho ese momento para salir de hay

-¿quiere decir que seré el teme?

Pregunto inocentemente Naruto pero Kakashi ya se había ido

-Usuratonkachi

-cállense

Grito sakura, antes de que empezaran a pelear

-eso no nos ayudara

-hmp

-Dettebayo

-según lo que nos dijo tenemos que ser alguien mas

-pido ser sakura

Sasuke y sakura cayeron al estilo anime

-Usuratonkachi

El tic de la ceja de Sasuke estaba empeorando

-naruto se supone que tu eres o debes ser Sasuke

-aahh

Todos suspiraron, esto si seria difícil, unas lagrimas calleron en sus rostros

-será mejor que nos vallamos

Todos asintieron

Sakura estaba apunto de irse a su casa pero Sasuke la detuvo

-creo que yo soy el que va a entrar

Ella solo asintió y le dejo el paso libre, naruto se fue a casa de Sasuke mientras ella partía a la casa de naruto.

¿Qué les pareció?

Creen que Kakashi hiso lo correcto

Gracias por sus comentarios de verdad me ayudan mucho.

Adiós y gracias n_ñ"


	5. Chapter 5

Hola hehe aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo y como único cobro un reviws o tal ves dos.

¡Aproveche la promoción si me dejas un comentario yo subiré mas pronto la continuación hast la pantalla de tu computadora!

Jojo creo que ver tantos anuncio ya afecto mi cabecita.

¿Qué les ha parecido mi historia hasta ahorita?

Muy bien empecemos y gracias por leer.

Sasuke entro a la casa de la pelirrosa con paso nervioso.

No sabía si debía avisar de su llegada o simplemente seguir caminando hasta encontrar la habitación de su compañera.

-Al fin llegas señorita

Aquella voz era totalmente desconocida para el; la dueña de aquella voz era una señora de largo cabello de color rosa, al igual que sakura pero ella tenia los ojos azules.

-Son muy parecidas –murmuro desconcertado

-¿Qué?

-No nada seño…..madre

Esa palabra le quemo la garganta, asía tanto que no la decía que su garganta ardió al pronunciarla.

-¿Dónde estuviste todo el día, ni siquiera llegaste a comer?

No sabia que contestar por Kami, estaba preparado para una batalla incluso para matar a alguien.

Pero no era capaz de enfrentarse a una Madre, no sabia como, no lo recordaba.

-Sabes que tu padre y yo, no estamos de acuerdo en que juegues a ser un ninja.

Sus palabras lo desconcertaron

-Pero…

-Nada, mejor sube a tu habitación.

Obedeció aun confuso, subió las escaleras y le agradeció mentalmente a su compañera que en su puerta hubiera un letrero rosa con su nombre.

Entro en el y se dejo caer en la cama, dejando se llevar en un profundo sueño.

El jinchuriki abrió la puerta del apartamento del Uchiha, todo estaba en penumbras, camino y como un ciego buscaba una lámpara.

-dsk (que malos efectos tengo)

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de algo al romperse.

-Demonios creo que le debo algo al teme

Retrocedió un poco y tiro algo más

-upss creo que ya le debo mas.

Al fin encontró la luz, al encenderla fue a evaluar los daños.

Cercas de una mesa estaba una lámpara tirada y rota por la mitad

-No parece una lámpara tan cara

Se giro esperando ver otra lámpara rota, pero lo que se había roto era el porta retratos de la fotografía del equipo 7.

Se arrodillo y la junto sacudiendo con cuidado los vidrios que había sobre ella.

Se sentó en el sillón, recordando aquel día.

Flash back

Era una tarde demasiado tranquila, tanto que a cierta pelirrosa se le había ocurrido hacer un día de campo.

-Sakura-chan todo esta muy rico

Gritaba como siempre el rubio

-Gracias Naruto

-hmp

-Al teme también le gusto o ¿no?

Naruto se acerco a Sasuke y empezó a estirarle el rostro, formando una mueca que trataba de asemejar a una radiante sonrisa.

-Dobe

-Teme

-Hay que tomar una fotografía

La sugerencia del ninja enmascarado sorprendió a todos, interrumpiendo el inicio de una de las muchas peleas del Dobe y teme.

Sakura sonrió a más no poder y coloco la cámara en su sitio y corrió junto con sus amigos.

Todos se juntaron por su propia "voluntad".

-Digan…

-Ramen- grito en ojiazul

-¡Dobe!

-¡Teme!

-cállense- grito la pelirrosa

-tomemos la foto antes de que se maten.

Fin del flash back

Sonrió un poco al recordarlo, había olvidado cuanto se divertían juntos.

Debía admitirlo nunca pensó que Sasuke conservara la fotografía.

-¿Qué nos paso Teme?

Dejo la foto en la mesa y se acostó en el sillón y se dejo llevar por el cansancio.

Se sentía sola, observo de nuevo su alrededor.

Siempre se imagino lo solos que se sentirían Naruto y Sasuke, pero ahora era ella la que se sentía así y esta soledad era diferente a la suya.

Se recostó en la cama dispuesta a dormir.

Pero un tazón de ramen debajo de la almohada provoco en ella un terrible dolor de cabeza.

-¡Naruto! –grito como siempre lo hacia.

Sonrió detrás de su mascara, tal ves su plan diera resultado o simplemente acababa de arruinarles la vida a sus alumnos.

Eso solo el tiempo lo diría.

Hasta aquí por hoy.

Espero que no se vayan sin comentar hehee.

Es enserio se donde viven (ok" no se, pero puedo averiguarlo, a esta bien tampoco puedo) o_O

¡Cuídense adiós!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola de nuevo, lamento si demore un poco pero no e tenido mucho tiempo.

Gracias por todos sus comentarios que me ayudan a seguir.

Espero que les guste esta capitulo y ya empezare con el romance, aunque será algo extraño

Pero no por eso aburrido o eso espero.

Ya saben no se vallan sin dejar algún comentario.

Corría por la casa de un lado para el otro

-! Tengo que ir ¡

Gritaba desesperada

-Kami ayúdame

Pidió arrodillada en el suelo. Quería hacer del baño y no podía, bueno si podía pero no quería hacer siendo hombre y menos siendo Naruto.

Entonces la inspiración llego, formando unos sellos con sus mano adopto la forma de una chica, se levanto y al fin se libero de su tortura, decidió aprovechar y darse una ducha rápida.

-Aahh! – suspiro al estar ya bañada y su vejiga libre.

Escucho unos golpes en la puerta sacándola de su momento de paz.

Al abrirla se encontró con el resto del equipo 7

-Hola

-Sakura-chan, necesitamos hablar

-Hmp

No esperaron a que los invitara a pasar simplemente lo hicieron.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Todavía lo preguntas- soltó con veneno Sasuke

-Bueno y-o

-olvídalo, no creo que encontremos la solución hablándolo yo me largo

Observo como su cuerpo salía por la ventana

-Creo que ni siendo otra persona deja de odiarme

-déjalo sakura-chan ya sabes que el teme es un tarado

-¿por cierto no tendrás algo de Ramen?, no he comido nada el teme solo tiene tomates y comida congelada

Se excuso poniendo caras graciosas, pero no sintió nada al ver el rostro de Sasuke haciendo gestos.

-Claro

-Maldita sea- murmuraba furiosa una pelirrosa.

¿Qué acaso se quedaría así? ¿Cómo se vengaría? No podía siendo la débil de sakura

¿Por qué el tenia que ser Sakura? Tal vez si fuera Naruto podría mejorar y vencer a su hermano pero siendo ella lo dudaba.

Suspiro

-Valla hay viene sakura

Genial, lo que le faltaba una manada de chicas huecas de la aldea

-¿Y bien?- pregunto una de ellas, que según su punto de vista parecía ñoña

-¿Qué?- contesto secamente

-hay no te hagas la que no sabe- contesto agresivamente la que al parecer era la líder

-Hmp

-sabemos que has estado entrenando últimamente

Sasuke que no había detenido su paso lo hiso al oírlas

-¿Qué?- pregunto de nuevo pero esta vez mas interesado

-Lo aceptas ¿lo ases por Sasuke-kun verdad?

No contesto, el no tenia la respuesta por ahora.

-solo te advertimos algo, es inútil que lo hagas después de todo como se fijaría en ti, te has visto bueno supongo que si, ¿como no ver? Esa enorme frente que tienes y por favor el cabello rosado

-Lárguense

Las chicas sintieron el aura asesina de sakura y emprendieron la huida

¿Qué tenia de malo el cabello de sakura? Si era rosa, algo extraño pero no por eso feo sacudió la cabeza estaba pensando tonterías.

Sakura había estado entrenando aun mas de lo que lo hacían en equipo, tenía que saber si era cierto, volvió sobre sus pasos.

-Sakura –

La llamo al entrar de nuevo por la ventana, pero no obtuvo respuesta, entro más y vio a naruto frente al espejo observándose atentamente

-Sakura- murmuro

El jinchuriki se sorprendió al escucharlo y se giro

-Sasuke-kun

-Tenemos que hablar

-¿De que?

-¿Dónde esta naruto?

Le pregunto mientras la tomaba de la muñeca, su corazón latió descontrolado.

-Fue a comprar más Ramen

No quería pensar en su cuerpo y la mente de Naruto comprando Ramen, cuando lo asía una sola frase llegaba su cabeza "Adiós al prestigio Uchiha".

La sentó con muy poca delicadeza en el sillón

-¿Es cierto que has estado entrenando?

La cara del ojiazul se descompuso al escucharlo ¿Cómo lo sabia? , había sido muy cuidadosa de que nadie se enterara

-! Contesta ¡

Y aquí acaba por hoy, no creo ser mala por dejarlo hasta aquí o ¿si?

Quiero agradecerles todos sus reviews y lamento si tengo algunas faltas de ortografía, pero como ya he dicho antes nunca es sido buena en eso pero ya estoy trabajando en eso.

Espero haya sido de su agrado.

Cuídense y que estén bien nos leemos en el próximo capitulo creo que al otro si le pondré titulo


	7. Chapter 7

Hola!

Lamento la demora ya tenia este capitulo terminado y pensaba subirlo antes pero estuve algo enferma y con todo eso del hospital pues no me quedaba mucho tiempo.

Pero en fin así es la vida, espero le guste este capitulo y gracias por comentar espero lo sigan asiendo.

-¿Recuerdas aquella misión en la que salieron heridos por mi culpa?

-¿eso que tiene que ver?

-demasiado, desde aquel día me prometí a mi misma no volver a ser una molestia jamás y lo e estado intentando, así que si lo que buscas es una respuesta sencilla, es un si, si e entrenado no quiero ser el estorbo del equipo 7 todos ustedes lo dejaron muy claro ese día y yo ya lo entendí.

Sasuke no sabia que contestar

-pero a ti, ¿por que te importa?

Se quedo callado unos momentos pensando bien la respuesta

-bueno…dada esta situación y que no sabemos cuando podamos regresar a la normalidad, quiero saber que tanto has mejorado

-algo…

-bien, tendrás que enseñarme a ser tu

Sakura no pudo evitar el escalofrió que sintió al ver su cuerpo con esa mirada tan intensa de Sasuke, Por qué a pesar de que eran sus ojos esa forma de mirar era solo de el y por tonto que pareciera seguía causando el mismo efecto en ella.

Sasuke observo los ojos azules de su compañero y a pesar de que el sabia que esos ojos eran de Naruto pudo distinguir cierto toque verde jade de los ojos de sakura y esa tonta mirada tierna y sincera, que tanto le….

Sacudió de nuevo su cabeza por Kami esos ojos eran los de el Dobe y eso no iba a cambiar.

-creo que puedo hacerlo- murmuro al fin sakura

-hmp

Pero su gran platica fue interrumpida por el estomago de sakura (Sasuke), el rubio empezó a reír mientras aparecía un ligero rubor en las mejillas de la pelirrosa

-vamos te prepare algo de comer

-dudo que el dobe tenga algo decente para comer que no sea rameen

Sakura rio de nuevo

El rubio se posiciono enfrente de la estufa y empezó con su labor, mientras una pelirrosa estaba sentada con aire de esto no es lo que quiero aunque parezca que si.

Pronto un olor parecido a la lasaña con mucho tomate inundo toda la habitación.

-hmp

Pronto estaban servidos en la mesa dos platos con una muy decente porción de lasaña. Sasuke observo atentamente la comida y como escurría lentamente la salsa de tomate, paso saliva ruidosamente y ante la divertida de sakura dio el primer bocado, y el siguiente y siguiente y así como otros 6 platos mas.

Pronto termino totalmente lleno

-hmp

Fue lo único que salió de su boca

-me agrada que te halla gustado

Sasuke poso la mirada en ella y no supo si fue por todo lo que acababa de comer o por reflejo, pero le devolvió la sonrisa.

-bueno empecemos con el entrenamiento

-¿Qué?

-bueno tienes que bajar todo eso que has metido en mi cuerpo

Bromeo el rubio y tomo su mano (no literalmente xp) arrastrándolo hasta el campo de entrenamiento donde solía ir ella sola.

-bien ponte en aquella esquina y respira profundo hasta que mis ojos vean todos los ángulos de alrededor

-¿Cómo se supone que lo voy hacer?

-como te dije

Sasuke no supo por que no protesto mas, simplemente la obedeció, tal vez por su seguridad al momento de decirlo.

Pronto tomo la posición que ella le indico y respiro profundo, tratando de dejar su mente en blanco, cerro los ojos para obtener mas concentración

Al abrirlos se sorprendió los ojos de sakura odian ver todo a partir desde su punto no se igualaba al sharingan pero debía de admitir que era buena técnica…

Pronto la figura de Naruto corrió hacia el, Sasuke evito el golpe por muy poco, siguió observando detenidamente los movimientos del rubio parecían lento y confusos

-a sakura debe de costarle acoplarse al cuerpo de Naruto…

No pudo terminar sus pensamientos cuando sintió una patada en su estomago

-creo que te debes de fijar mas

No pudo evitar sorprenderse, el pensó que ella diría algo como "Sasuke –kun esta bien o podrías tener mas cuidado con mi cuerpo "o algo por el estilo

-¿seguimos?

-puedes estar segura

Pronto se desato de nuevo la pelea, cada vez ambos se acostumbraban mas a los cuerpos en los que estaban.

Sakura repartía algunos golpes mientras Sasuke intentaba avécese no con mucho éxito esquivarlos.

Al terminar ambos estaban totalmente sucios y cansados se veían unos cuantos golpes en el brazo de sakura mientras que la mejilla de Naruto estaba algo (mucho) hinchada.

Sakura se recostó en el pasto

-creo que te excediste un poco en esa patada

-hmp

-Sakura

-eh

-¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Tardo unos segundos en contestar. Su mente imagino mas de mil posibilidades desde las más racionales hasta la mas demente

-si

-¿Por qué tus padres se oponen a que seas una ninja?

-Aahh era eso…

No pudo evitar deprimirse un poco al pensar en ello.

-recuerdo que cuando era niña tenia una tía llamada Rose era gemela de mi mamá, siempre estaban juntas mi tía era kunoichi hasta que un día... uno de sus compañeros llego a la casa y le informo a mi madre que Rose había muerto en una misión, nos costo mucho reponerse y mi madre tiro todo lo que tenia de su hermana tratando de fingir que nunca existió, supongo que aun debe dolerle y es por eso que ella se opone y en cuanto a mi padre es mucho mas sencillo mi padre quiere evitar el sufrimiento de mi madre así que se opone también.

Pensaba todo lo que acababa de decirle.

-¿y por que quieres ser una kunoichi?

-dijiste una pregunta- sonrió el rubio, mientras se levantaba

-creo que es todo por hoy te daré el día de mañana de descanso créeme que esta noche todo mi cuerpo dolerá

Observo como se alejaba moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, (ustedes también lo harían si vieran caminando así a naruto).

Sin duda debía de decirle a sakura que ahora tenia que caminar como hombre o naruto pronto seria considerado gay y lo poco de su poca reputación se perdería….pronto dejo de reír reputación hay no, ahora que recordó naruto fue a comprar rameen con su CUERPO.

Sin duda alguna, ya nadie volvería a ver a Sasuke Uchiha igual después de hacer unas compras, pero por alguna extraña razón no le importo demasiado e intento olvidarse de eso dejándose caer en el pasto de nuevo respirando tranquilo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Bueno aquí termina por hoy y espero que les haya gustado, dejo a su criterio si dejan algún comentario.

(Comenten comenten comente comenten comenten) jojo mensaje subliminales.

Bueno gracias por leer y regalarme algo de su tiempo si puedo subiré dos capítulos mas seguidos ¿Qué les parece?

Que estén bien cuídense bay


	8. Sasuke  Naruto de compras

Hola! Espero que todos estén bien me alegra estar aquí de nuevo he he lamento si e demorado un poco pero estas vacaciones han estado muy ajetreadas aquí les dejo un capitulo más :D

No sabia si escribir esto pero lo tenia rondando en mi cabeza desde hace mucho espero no haber cometido un error y que sea de su agrado es la razón por la cual Sasuke temía que Naruto fuera a comprar rameen.

La determinación esta marcada en cada facción de su rostro, sus ojos negros brillaban con avaricia todos retrocedían o se alejaban de el.

Avanzo un paso sin bacilar hasta estar enfrente de su objetivo levanto la mano para poder tomarlo pero alguien fue mas rápido que el.

-pero que mierda….

Se giro para observar a su adversario encontrando frente a el a nada mas y nada menos que Chouji akimichi que entre su mano giraba lo que a el le pertenecía por derecho

-Akimichi – su nombre salió con recelo de sus labios

-Uchiha

-entrégamelo es mío

-no yo lo tome primero

-mentira yo lo vi primero

Las personas empezaron a acercase, rodeando a los protagonistas de la discusión

Pero una rubia observaba con atención y admiración al pelinegro

-mas vale que me lo devuelvas

Su cuerpo tomo posición de pelea, Chouji lo imito

-basta Chouji no estarás pensando en pelear con Sasuke

-no te metas Ino- el peli marrón estaba decidido, nadie por muy Uchiha que fuera le quitaría su preciado rameen y menos si era la edición limitada dorada naranja tornasol de res que sabe a pollo y parece de pescado

-estas listo Sasuke

-dettebayo quiero decir si

-toma tu arma

Chouji tomo un gran baguete mientras el pelinegro tomaba un salami gigantesco

No sabes en lo que te has metido Uchiha

Las personas a su alrededor no ocultaban su temor ante la acción de el pelinegro.

Ante los ojos de todos el Uchiha salto rápidamente hasta situarse frente a su adversario acortando la distancia entre ambos

-listo

-siempre

Una guerra de baguete contra salami se desato por el pasillo de comidas instantáneas tirando todo a su paso, las madres que iban por la despensa veían su comida volar por los aires.

Pronto llegara a la sección de carnes frías donde Chouji tomo municiones de salchichas bataneras mientras Sasuke (naruto) se cubría de los proyectiles de Chouji en el congelador, donde tomo un pescado para protegerse aventándolo como bumerán, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada cuando el pescado dio de lleno en su cara

-muy gracioso ¿no?

Antes de que pudiera contestar un cuadro de frijoles congelados le dio en la cara

-¡Sasuke!-grito aterrada una rubia que corría en su ayuda

-Date por muerto

Y aquí empezó de nuevo la guerra, Ino retrocedió al ver la cara de miedo de Sasuke, Chouji empezó a sudar frio y a temblar un poco

-espero que no tengas miedo

Chouji paso saliva ruidosamente mientras se abrazaba de el preciado trofeo.

Naruto podía sentir el Sharingan de Sasuke girando con furia en sus ojos

/que estará pensando se ve tan concentrado dios mee va a matar Sasuke Uchiha mee va a matar/

/diablos el teme si que puede ver todo…que es eso….dios que asco un moco en la Nariz de Chouji, espera des seguro con esto puedo molestar al teme /

Chouji solo pudo ver como Sasuke hacia así atrás su puño cerrado completamente mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja, su sonrisa era aterradora y maniaca.

-Prepárate

El akimichi solamente cerró los ojos.

Es mi oportunidad- Naruto tomo el rameen de los brazos de Chouji y empezó a correr mientras gritaba

-¡ Es mío dettebayo¡

Las personas que antes habían visto con terror toda la escena, observaban a Sasuke Uchiha conocido como Sasuke-amargado-antisocial-Uchiha, corría gritando -Es mío – mientras daba pequeños saltos

-¡Noo! Me las pagaras Uchiha lo juro por mis papitas de cerdo- gritaba dramáticamente el akimichi arrodillado en el suelo.

Ha ha como me a quedado creen que debería haberse quedado guardado en mi libreta o no estuvo tan mal lamento si no es de su agrado pero no quería dejarlos como naruto Hace las compras.

Gracias por leer y recuerden dejar su comentario gracias y que estén bien cuídense

Chao


	9. Se acabo el juego

Hola! Como están? Espero que bien ya les traigo el siguiente capitulo me costo mucho escribirlo podría decirse que mi inspiración se fue por el retrete por un tiempo pero el fontanero pudo recatarlo o eso creo en fin espero que les guste y si les gusta dejen un comentario si no también y si ni les gusto ni nada pero su cerebro también se ha ido por el retrete dejen un comentario:D

Recostado en un árbol, el peliblanco pensaba en su equipo que según el estaba en una etapa de auto descubrimiento que el mismo les había impuesto, cuando toda su tranquilidad y meditación fue interrumpida por el vibrar del árbol tirándolo nada amable al suelo

-¿eh?

Frente a el estaba la imponente figura de la Hokage, con los brazos en la cintura

-¡Te quiero en mi despacho ahora!

Se puso de pie inmediatamente y la siguió, cuando al fin entraron Kakashi trago saliva ruidosamente, que no hubiera mandado a nadie a buscarlo para ir personalmente no era nada nada bueno

-me puedes explicar lo de tu equipo

¿De que?

La rubia le entrego toda una carpeta llena de fotografía y documentos

-aquí se le ve a Sasuke golpeado a Chouji…con un Salami- apunto uno fotografía en donde se veía claramente a Sasuke levantando el salami y su boca deformada en lo que al parecer era un grito de guerra

-…

-no dices nada, entonces pasemos a la otra, en esta se muestra a Naruto probándose VESTIDOS y según informantes esta caminando muy extraño

-bueno…Naruto siempre a sido extraño

-extraño ¿no? Tienes razón siempre ha sido raro pero no Gay

-…

-y ahora Sakura bueno ella no ha hecho nada insensato o estúpido, pero ya no sonríe

-¿solo por eso crees que esta rara?

-no si no por el hecho de que se le ha visto golpeando a Sasuke y amenazarlo de muerte

-Bueno tal vez si les suceda algo pero nada grave- decía mientras agitaba las manos de un lado para otro

-Yo decidiré si es grabe o no, pero me vas a contar que demonio les has hecho

(Tiempo después)

-¡¿Qué?

Kakashi ahora si que tenia miedo

-bueno es que todo iba mal entre ellos y pues yo

-si antes se llevaban mal ahora lo harán peor

-no parece que se comprenden mas

-no me importa revierte eso los han solicitado para una misión y no pueden ir así

Kakashi solo la vio fijamente para después negar con la cabeza

-no lo puedo revertir este Jutsu esta entrelazado con las emociones de la victima ellos no podrán volver hacer ellos hasta que todos estén listos

La rubia se dejo caer en su asiento mientras se ponía las manos en la cara

-Esa misión es muy importante y solo quieren a tu equipo

-¿De que es esa misión y cuando es?

-los han solicitado para el martes es de custodia y escolta

-estamos a viernes tenemos poco tiempo para que se alisten y entrene para esa misión confirme nuestra participación y aliste todo

Tsunade absintio y el peliblanco se marcho por la ventana

Tenia graves problemas no seria nada fácil entrenar a cada uno con la fuerza y habilidades de otro, y tenia fecha limite o volvían a sus cuerpos o tendrían que seguir con la farsa en la misión y eso podría traer complicaciones

-Jutsu de invocación

En cuanto aparecieron sus amigos caninos les dio la orden de ir a buscar al resto de su equipo y llevarlos al campo de entrenamiento.

No tenia ni idea de lo que iba hacer pero sabía quela aldea no estaba en condiciones de rechazar misiones, tomo su posición al escuchar ruido

Saliendo de entre la maleza apareciendo uno a uno el equipo 7

-escuchen no tenemos tiempo para sus estupideces a partir de hoy entrenaremos todo el día no me importa si ese no es su cuerpo eso solo indica una cosa que el entrenamiento no será nada fácil

Y sin previo aviso Kakashi los ataco derribando a todos

-por cierto ya empezamos

todos lo observaron tirados en el suelo

Bueno hasta aquí por hoy espero que le haya gustado y ya saben dejar un comentario es muy bien recibido

Adiós cuídense


	10. no sabes nada de mi

Hola de nuevo! Como están? Aahh yo estoy atrofiada con la escuela apenas entre y ya tengo tarea y me succionan el cerebro como juguito de manzana. Espero que ustedes no estén sufriendo lo mismo además de que mi salón esta repleto de tarados que huelen a sope (claro descontando a los que me caen bien).

Ustedes se preguntaran ¿y eso que? Bueno la verdad no tiene nada que ver pero quería desahogarme un poco mas estoy tratando de no ser agresiva hehehe bueno ahora a lo que en verdad les a de importar o eso espero continuaremos con el capitulo de hoy

Todo estaba echo un caso Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke no se estaban acoplando a el entrenamiento ninguno aceptaba q no sabia controlar el cuerpo del otro, cuando naruto intento activar el sharingan soltó un gas después Sakura no podía crear ni la mitad de clones de sombra de naruto ni hablar del Rasengan y Sasuke se la pasaba renegando de la debilidad de Sakura. Hasta que se le ocurrió otras de sus grandes ideas -haremos equipos.. Naruto tu entrenaras conmigo mientras ustedes hacen lo mismo- finalizó mientras apuntaba a sakura y Sasuke Naruto se dirigió a Kakashi cantando y saltando Sasuke y Sakura se sostuvieron la mirada, para después sin decir palabras empezar con su entrenamiento ninguno parecía querer perder, incluso Kakashi y Naruto se habían detenido para observar un poco, pero pronto Sasuke le propino un golpe en el estomago a Sakura que la alejo un par de metros -¡Teme tienes que ser mas cuidadoso! -hmp si no puede con un simple entrenamiento no sirve para esto Todos se quedaron quietos en su lugar las palabras del Uchiha habían sido demasiadas frías y crueles Sakura ya se había acercado lo suficiente como para escuchar un hilo de sangre salía por su boca -Te equivocas -hmp -no soy débil -tsk…supongo que tampoco eres un estorbo ¿no? La chica guardo silencio mientras un dolor se le expandía por el pecho y parecía entumir cada parte de ella. -Kakashi acaba decirlo esto no es un juego El pelinegro prosiguió -Sakura-murmuro el peliblanco -¡Cállate teme! –grito Naruto -Sabes no soy como tu crees ni siquiera me conoces no sabes nada de mi así que no puedes ir por hay diciendo que soy débil, crees que eres mejor que todos por ser un Uchiha pero no lo eres El pelinegro oculto bien su sorpresa al escuchar esas palabras de la pelirrosa y menos sabiendo que eran asía el, sintió una pequeña opresión ¿culpa?..No eso jamás -si ya terminaste de lloriquear quisiera seguir entrenando -la chica asintió mientras tomaba de nuevo sus posiciones y comenzaban otra vez, solo que ahora sakura parecías no contenerse intentaba de todo para utilizar algo de la fuerza o algunos de los Jutsu de naruto pero nunca lograba nada Naruto y Kakashi también regresaron a lo suyo -a ver Naruto concéntrate-dame paciencia Kami-tienes que concentrarte esto es delicado -eso hago Dettebayo El día se paso muy lento pero al fin llego la hora descansar -los quiero aquí mañana a la primera hora Después de decirles eso desapareció -emm sakura-chan vamos a cenar Ramen -si -Genial vas…. Cuando se giro para preguntarle a Sasuke el ya se había marchado mm supongo que es mejor así el y sakura se pelearon muy feo y sakura estará solita para mi -naruto se lo que piensas recuerda que ahora soy niño y no solo eso soy tu No tardo en aparecer un grito de horror por parte de Naruto -HOLA viejo sírveme un tazón de Ramen -naruto -¿Qué pasa Sakura por que hablas tan bajito? -recuerda que ellos piensas que eres Sasuke Decía apuntando con la mirada, todos lo veían con cara de… -así cierto dettebayo gracias sakura-chan -Naruto borro su sonrisa, arrugo un poco el entrecejo y observo como solía hacerlo Sasuke -hmp dame un tazón de Ramen hmp -¿grande? -aja -Naruto -¿Qué pasa sakura? ¿Lo estoy asiendo bien verdad? -Sasuke no dice aja sino hmp -ah cierto cierto gracias Sakura -¡oye viejo! -eh ¿mande? -pregúntame de nuevo -¿Qué? -que si lo quiero grande Sakura se estampo la mano en la cara La cara del pobre anciano demostraba su desconcierto -¿lo quieres grande? -hmp Sakura decidió intervenir -si lo quiere grande En cuanto se encamino a la cocina sakura le dio un golpe en la cabeza a naruto -trata de ser mas… -frio -si -amargado -si -y que la gente piense que tengo almorranas -si...i ¿Que? Digo no En cuanto el olor de su suculento platillo estuvo cercas Naruto se convierto en un mostro traga todo Las pocas personas que estaban en el lugar observaban anonadados la escena Sasuke (naruto) tragaba demasiado apresa sin tiempo de respirar mientras decía unas cuantas palabras como jkehddhestohwwaesta dfjadkauenisimodh (traducción: esto esta buenísimo) Sakura casi no probo bocado, el espectáculo la dejo sin hambre. Sasuke caminaba por las calles hasta llegar a la casa de sakura Entro sin avisar simplemente cerro la puerta de golpe como aviso de su llegada, pronto salió la madre de Sakura. Y sin decir una sola palabra le dio una cachetada, no se quejo no había por que ella creía que golpeaba a su hija y no sabia el motivo además se sentía demasiado triste o algo parecido así que no le importaba. -¡nunca me vuelvas a hablar ni a tu padre! Después de gritarle eso salió por la misma puerta por la que había entrado, no tenía ni la menor ida de ¿Por qué? había sido eso las palabras de Sakura resonaron en su cabeza "Sabes no soy como tu crees ni siquiera me conoces no sabes nada de mi" Sin querer prestarle mas atención subió al cuarto dela chica y se dejo llevar por el mundo de la inconsciencia Uuuy creo que lo e dejado algo largo en fin espero que sea de su agrado pronto sabrán el motivo de la cachetada y espero sus comentarios siempre me hacen alegre el día (enserio) bueno les dejo hasta el rato


	11. ultimo dia

Hola lamento mucho la tardanza pero la escuela me absorbe por completo lamento pero les prometo que no importa cuanto me tarde en actualizar lo terminare no pienso dejarlo incompleto bueno ya empecemos con lo que en verdad importa el capitulo.

-no entiendo por que estamos aquí sin entrenar

-hmp

-Kakashi sigue creyendo que podemos arreglar nuestros problemas si estamos juntos

-¡pero aun así es el ultimo día!-grito naruto

Todos callaron era cierto, hoy era el ultimo día en el que podían entrenar y tratar de recuperar sus cuerpos y Kakashi-sensei los obligaba a pasarlo juntos

-me largo-fue lo ultimo que dijo Sasuke antes de irse

Sakura contemplo por donde había partido Sasuke y su cuerpo, en estos días su relación había empeorado si es que eso se podía mas ya ni siquiera se miraban y aunque odiara admitirlo le dolía

-sakura-chan

-¿eh?

-tu ¿aun quieres a Sasuke verdad? Aunque ahora yo este en su cuerpo

Sakura se sorprendió un poco y tardo en reaccionar

-bueno… yo –suspiro- tienes razón aun lo quiero aun que tu estés en su cuerpo me sigue gustando el, ahora se que no es su apariencias si no su esenia lo que provoca este sentimiento

Naruto guardo silencio

-sakura me tengo que ir

Emprendió la huida, no sabia perfectamente lo que sentía…le dolía si un poco tal vez pero ya sabia que sakura jamás seria para el.

Pero sabia como podría sentirse mejor pero antes de llegar a su desino se estampo con alguien

La chica de ojos perlados callo al suelo y arriba de ella Naruto

-lo siento Hinata

-no t-e pero-cu-pes Sasuke-kun

-creo que deberías de levantarme

Seguía sentada en esa banca sin nada que hacer, todo este tiempo se sentía sola -naruto y Sasuke siempre se sienten así-

Ninguno de ellos tenía a nadie más, sobre todo naruto la mitad de la aldea lo odiaba o maltrataba mientras que el resto simplemente lo ignoraban, ya le había tocando uno de esos maltratos cuando salió por la comida.

-los tres siempre hemos estados solo…

Murmuro al viento

Abrió la puerta de aquel hogar, odiaba aceptar que le agradaba llegar y encontrar que la casa no estaba sola y fría.

-sakura

Escucho la voz de la mama de sakura

-¿Qué sucede?

Se dirigió hasta ella donde pudo observar a la señora sentada en el sillón con los ojos llorosos y un álbum en sus piernas

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que mañana salen en una misión?

No contesto

-no vas a ir

-si, esto es algo que no es su asunto

La madre levanto el rosto ya bañado con lagrimas

-¿sabes que día es mañana?

-eso que importa-se sentía raro respondiendo lo que sakura debería de decir

-que importa –repitió la madre

-¡mañana es la misma fecha en que mi hermana fue a esa estúpida misión y nunca regreso!

La mujer de cabello rosado corrió hacia el

-¡por favor sakura por-fa-vor no quiero perderte!

No podía contestar no sabia que hacer, aquella imagen lo dejo aturdido y le recordaba a su madre

-ma-má – la palabra dolió aun más de lo que lo hacían sus recuerdos

La abrazo

-te prometo que no me va a pasar nada te lo juro que regresare, además no es una misión tan complicada

Por un momento dejo de ver a la madre de sakura entre sus brazos y vio a su mama, la abrazo aun con mas fuerzas y respiro profundo enterrando el rostro en su cabello

-te juro que volveré mama

-te amo sakura

La voz de aquella mujer rompió su ilusión y hay escondiendo su rostro lloro en silencio.

Se miraban el uno a otro hasta que la rubia giro su cara

-¿de verdad crees que puedan volver a ser ellos?

-eso espero-

-yo también Kakashi

-mañana el tiempo se acabo

- no crees que te preocupas demasiado

No lo se, pero algo no me gusta

-relájate somos fuertes puedes confiar en nosotros- la consoló mientras ponía una mano en su hombro

Aunque yo también tengo miedo-pensó Kakashi

Bueno hasta aquí, espero actualizar muy pronto

Se cuidan b hasta pronto y dejen un comentario

Gracias


	12. misión

Hola de nuevo, si lo se tarde un poco casi nada, pero me excusare de nuevo con la escuela (que por cierto odio, ahora más que antes) , pero aquí esta la continuación de este capitulo y a mis cálculos solo faltan como 2 o 3 capítulos mas. En fin que disfruten el capitulo y ya saben dejen sus comentarios.

El sol empezaba a asomarse entre las colinas.

El equipo siete contemplaba la imagen desde sus respectivas ventanas

-Es hora- murmuraron los tres antes de saltar hacia su lugar de encuentro.

Cada uno pensaba en lo que les esperaba, diferentes respuestas pero siempre la misma pregunta ¿volvería a ser ellos mismos?

Las calles aun estaban solas permitiéndoles avanzar por ellas sin quien los molestara, o interrumpieran sus pensamientos.

Naruto caminaba por su aldea fijándose en cada pequeño detalle, pronto escucho pasos a su lado y al girar su rostro pudo observar a Sasuke a su lado con las manos cruzados mientras caminaba y después se integro Sakura, ironía parecía que caminaban juntos pero nunca estuvieron más alejados.

-me alegra verlos juntos- la voz de Kakashi rompió el silencio

La cara de sorpresa de sus alumnos no se hiso esperar

-¡Kakashi- sensei!

-¿Qué sucede Naruto?

-esta preocupado, ¿cierto?

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-bueno llego a tiempo

Kakashi suspiro, si Naruto tenia razón le preocupaba que algo pudiera salir mal, además de que tenía un mal presentimiento.

El peliblanco no pudo responder unos pasos llamaron la atención de todos, un joven caminaba hacia ellos su aspecto era de un hombre alto y delgado con una gran cicatriz en la mejilla.

-lamento la tardanza- hablo aquel joven en cuanto estuvo cercas

-¿tu eres?- inquirió Naruto

-a lo siento, mi nombre es hijakuro Naeko, yo solicite sus servicio

El equipo observo detenidamente a hijakuro, tenia un aspecto pacifico y tranquilo

-bien muchachos empecemos con la misión

-si- contestaron al mismo tiempo

-permítanme guiarlos

-claro –sonrió el peliblanco

L a aldea de la hoja pronto desapareció de su vista, el silencio era incomodo

-maldita sea- Sasuke no paraba de maldecir, ¿tenia o no que decirle a sakura lo de la platica con su madre? Claro que ocultaría unos cuantos detalles.

Su cuerpo respondió por si solo la pregunta y sin pensarlo se acerco al cuerpo de naruto y jalo de el

-¿eh?

-sakura- su nombre salió a regañadientes que demonios había hecho, para que le hablaba

-Sasuke y…

-cállate, solo quiero decirte que tu madre te ama y espera con ansias tu regreso

y sin decir nada mas siguió con su camino, dejando aturdida a sakura

-Sasuke-kun-

-tienes un gran equipo Kakashi

-si, son buenos chicos

¿Por qué escogiste a nuestro equipo, hijakuro?

-miren un lago podemos acampar por aquí cercas ¿no creen?

El atardecer pronto dio lugar a la fría noche,

-quiero hablar con ustedes

-¿Qué pasa Kakashi?

-ten paciencia naruto, a que todos estemos reunidos

Se reunieron cercas del lago, sentados frente a este

-¿que es lo que ven?- pregunto el peliblanco

-hmp

-un hermoso paisaje

-un pescado muy grande que sabría muy bueno

-Naruto deja de pensar en comer, lo que ven es solo el exterior hay mas – se levanto dejando solos a sus alumnos

-¿mas de lo que vemos?-pregunto sakura

-¿Qué crees que quiera decir? ¿Naruto?

-¡NARUTO! Deja ese pescado

Bueno hasta aquí por hoy gracias por leer y recuerden dejar sus comentarios


	13. caja y pensamientos

Hola, espero que estén bien y aquí traigo el siguiente capitulo y recuerden dejar sus comentarios y por si no me doy una vuelta por aquí antes de navidad FELIZ NACIDAD a todos.

No podía dormir, todos sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en una sola cosa su equipo sus "amigos", no sabia como llamarlos, no entendía muy bien esto, se preocupaba mas de lo debido por ellos sobre todo por Sakura y ese tonto de Naruto que siempre estaba ahí para acompañarlo aunque ninguno de los dos quisiera su compañía se cuidaban entre ellos, bufo molesto y giro tratando de encontrar su lugar.

El peliblanco observaba a sus discípulos dormir

-¿Qué has hecho Kakashi?- se preguntaba el mismo una y otra vez

Buscando la respuesta, ya no estaba seguro si había hecho lo correcto, no había ayudado en nada, al contrario se separaban mas con cada día, ni siquiera parecía que quisieran estar juntos

-lo has conseguido, el primer equipo que aceptas y lo arruinas, bien hecho- seguía pensando en lo mismo.

Su estomago rugió

-ah, tengo hambre sakura-chan no me dejo comer ese pescado

Poso los brazos tras la cabeza y miro al cielo

Ser el teme no es tan divertido es…igual que ser y, la misma soledad y coraje, las personas ya no me ven como si fuera una plaga… pero su compasión sigue reflejada en sus miradas me siguen viendo con lastima, bueno a Sasuke pero se lo que siente lo entiendo .

-Naruto…Sasuke, ambos están solos, sobre todo Naruto incluso yo que soy de su equipo lo eh tratado mal siempre burlándome de lo solo que esta, sin entender lo que significa saber que al llegar a casa no habrá nadie que te espere que nadie celebrara tus logros o te cuidara, y además de eso tener que soportar el odio de la aldea sin en realidad merecerlo…lo siento- dejo escapar de entre los labios sakura.

El sol empezaba a asomarse por las colinas

-valla se ve que ninguno pudo dormir bien- el tono de hijakuro al decirlo era extraño y miraba al equipo 7 de una manera un tanto extraña

-no te preocupes, estamos fuertes-grito Naruto

Sasuke resoplo.- Este idiota me va a hacer quedar como un tarado-

-bien será mejor que partamos

-a Kakashi, ¿te importaría que cambiáramos de ruta?

-¿eh?..

-perfecto, síganme

-algo no me agrada-¡bien chicos sigámoslo!

El resto del viaje fue en silencio, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura repasaban en su cabeza sus pensamientos de anoche en cuanto a Kakashi bueno…

-¿y que es lo que llevas en esa caja?

La pregunta de Kakashi sorprendió a aquel extraño hombre

-bueno…Veras esto es algo muy importante para mi… es algo que me será muy útil en un futuro no muy lejano

Justo cuando Kakashi estaba preparado para hacer otra pregunta el lo interrumpió

-podrían esperarme un poco, necesito ir…

-oh claro

El hombre corrió sin antes entregarle dicha caja a Kakashi, pronto desapareció de la vista de sus custodios

-e ¿Kakashi sensei que hace?-

-veras sakura tengo mis dudas en cuanto a esta cajita- le respondió mientras levantaba la mano

-pero no pensara abrirla ¿o si?

Naruto y Sasuke que habían permanecido en silencio al fin hablaron

-si Kakashi- sensei ábrala puede traer comida

-Naruto tu siempre pensando en comida

-¡cállate Sasuke!

-¡cállense los dos!- grito sakura

El peliblanco seguía con la mirada fija en aquella pequeña caja, de lo que ninguno se había percatado es que el dueño de ella los observaba oculto entre los arbustos

-¿que esperas? Kakashi ábrela, te aseguro que te llevaras una gran sorpresa HAHAHA (risa de loco maniaco)

-la abriré- fue la decisión de Kakashi y con la mirada atenta de todos levanto la tapa…

Hasta aquí en fin gracias por leer espero sus comentarios y felices fiestas


	14. nada

Hola lo se me retrase de nuevo pero ya estoy aquí y espero que les guste recuerden dejar comentarios.

-enserio no creo que….

Sus palabras quedaron flotando en el aire y ante la atenta mirada de todos el peliblanco abrió aquella peculiar caja.

Estaba vacía pero después de un par de segundo una extraña melodía empezó a sonar sumiendo en la inconsciencia al equipo 7.

Hijakuro se acerco lentamente a Kakashi, sonriendo de una manera extraña

-Ay Kakashi no te dijeron que la curiosidad mata JaJaja

Su risa se detuvo y se giro para observar a los demás

-mm que hare con ustedes, no los necesito

….

No sabia cuanto tiempo había dormido le dolía la cabeza y se sentía un poco mareado, abrió los ojos y vio que a su alrededor amarrados a arboles se encontraban sus compañeros

-¡Sakura! ¡Sasuke!

Naruto giro su rostro buscando a su sensei pero no había pista de el.

No podía moverse su cuerpo estaba amarrado dejando libre solamente las piernas, tomo todo el impulso que pudo y le aventó su zapato a Sasuke

-¡Sasuke! – grito justo en el momento en que su bota ninja se estampaba es su cara o mas bien en la cara de Sakura

-¡idiota! –si ya estaba despierto-

-¿que paso?

-no lo se desperté y estamos amarrados a estos arboles

-creo que eso es obvio

-¡entonces para que preguntas!

-Dobe

-teme

Sus gritos despertaron a sakura

-¡no es el momento para sus peleas!

Ambos giraron el rostro

-intentemos liberarnos y después averigüemos que demonios paso –prosiguió sakura-

-puedo saber ¿como pretendes que hagamos eso? SA-KU-RA

-deja en paz a sakura

-dobe

-teme

Es cierto como pretendo liberarme si ni siquiera soy capaz de pelear, maldición ¿por que soy tan inútil? … espera si puedo alcanzar el kunai que esta en mi pierna tal vez pueda liberarme, necesito concentrarme

-¡cállense!

Concéntrate sakura…

-¿Que crees que haga?

-hmp

¿Que pretende hacer?, siempre tan molesta como siempre

Una pequeña línea de chacra salió de su mano creciendo hasta alcanzar el porta kunai que tenia en la pierna, la línea se empezó a encoger y desaparecer

Tss Mierda no puedo-

-¡tu puedes sakura-chan¡

Levanto la mirada hasta encontrarse con la de sus compañeros Naruto gritaba como siempre apoyándola y Sasuke simplemente la observaba

Tengo que hacerlo, cerro de nuevo sus ojos y se concentro en hacer crecer de nuevo aquella fibra de chacra, al cabo de unos minutos abrió de nuevo los ojos el hilo de chacra estaba mas grande y grueso ahora solo tenia que sacar el kunai …

No puede ser lo logre ahora solo tengo que absorber el hilo y el kunai estará en mi mano

-bien hecho sakura

Lo logro no puedo creerlo…molestia se a hecho mas fuerte Sakura eres mas fuerte de lo que crees y sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro que portaba el Uchiha

- ya- grito sakura al romper las cuerdas.

Bien hasta aquí por hoy espero sea de su agradado y lamento el retraso tratare de actualizar as seguido pero ya falta poco para que termine dejen sus comentarios gracias de nuevo por leer nos vemos bye


	15. equipo

Hola! Eh resucitado …bueno les dejo este capitulo

Seguían en silencio y las cuerdas que hasta hace poco amarrabas sus cuerpos yacían en el suelo, el silencio reinaba no hacían nada…después de todo ¿Qué podían hacer?

-Tenemos que regresar a la aldea

-¡estas loco Sasuke!

-debemos informar lo que esta sucediendo idiota

-pero puede ser demasiado tarde para ayudar a Kakashi-sensei

Los 3 sabían que tenia que regresar a su aldea para pedir ayuda pero también sabían que eso podía significar la muerte de su sensei.

-tenemos que hacer algo-murmuro naruto

-ambos tiene razón tenemos que informar a la aldea pero si lo hacemos eso puede que Kakashi…

-eso ya lo sabemos sakura

La voz de Sasuke cógelo a sakura por un momento pero prosiguió

-…tenemos que separarnos

Sasuke giro la mirada hacia sakura

-no, nosotros no podemos separarnos somos un equipo- el grito de naruto resonó por todo el bosque

-pero dejaremos de ser un equipo si Kakashi muere…así que yo regresare a la aldea en busca de ayuda mientras ustedes intentan encontrarlo.

Si, definitivamente la molestia se había vuelto loca como pretendía que se separara de ella que la dejara marcharse sola, maldita sea Sasuke relájate déjala que se vaya solo estorba

Sus pensamientos era contradictorios entre si pero su rostro no reflejaba nada.

Sakura observo de reojo su cuerpo, ahora se parecía tanto a Sasuke su cara estaba inexpresiva y ese aura de desprecio seguía presente…no le importas sakura

-pero sakura-chan no puedes irte sola

Al fin el idiota del dobe dice algo con sentido

-pero creo que tienes razón

Este se a hecho más idiota

-será mejor que me baya ya no debemos perder mas tiempo

-hmp

-cuídate mucho sakura –chan

-lo prometo, ustedes también cuídense por favor

Sakura giro sobe si misma y empezó su camino dejando a su equipo, mientras que ellos la observaban partir para después empezar con su búsqueda.

Espero les gustara, estoy algo corta de inspiración y ocupada con tanta tarea ¬¬"

Perdón por a ver tardado tanto.

Ya saben dejen sus comentarios n.n gracias cuídense adios


	16. la historia continua

El tiempo siempre corre en contra de nuestra voluntad y hoy era excesivamente más rápido era como si cada segundo fuera una hora que pesaba en sus pensamientos Kakashi, Naruto, SASUKE podrían estar en peligro incluso muertos kakashi –el nombre de su sensei atravesó su mente como una flecha -… el cuerpo se empezaba a entumecer tal vez por el esfuerzo al que se sometía, vamos sakura.

El bosque los rodeaba, recorría cada sendero en busca de alguna pista algún indicio de algo, lado a lado demasiado juntos tal vez nunca habían tan cercas y a la vez tan lejos ninguno de los dos se esforzaba por romper el silencio, después de todo ambos tenían sus propias palabras surcando sus mente.

-no estamos logrando nada-las palabras de naruto sonaron pesadas

Sasuke se ahorro la respuesta, aunque odiara reconocerlo estaba preocupado por su sensei y por sakura

-podrías por una vez podrías decir algo y no solo estar callado como idiota

Siguió sin contestar, sin embargo se giro para verlo y pudo notar su rostro bañado por las emociones de Naruto odio y temor unas emociones tan suyas también tan conocidos por él.

Temor a que le quitaran lo poco que tenía algún sentido en su vida, odio a aquellos que tentaban quitarle lo que era suyo odio y miedo –levanto los ojos de nuevo a su cuerpo inundado de la esencia de naruto-dobe- con una sonrisa de prepotencia hiso girar su sharingan, no necesitaba decir más palabras naruto lo entendía mejo de lo que el mismo deseara que lo hiciera…

La respuesta de naruto fue una posición de manos muy conocidas por el y en menos de un minuto estaba rodeado de clones de sombras con su cara pero el espíritu de naruto…somos uno

El anochecer se abría paso ante sakura, no sabía exactamente cuánto camino llevaba recorrido no tenía tiempo de ponerse a analizar o a descansar, no sabía de qué forma estaba mas exhausta si física o mentalmente su cabeza repetía una y otra vez la imagen de sus compañeros de su sensei…su equipo estaba seguro de que naruto y sasuke estarías buscando pistas rastros y que pronto sabrían del paradero de kakashi, ella tenía que lograr ayudar un poco tenía que hacer aunque fuera un mínimo esfuerzo, pero siendo realistas jamás podría regresar a tiempo a la aldea, siempre que alguien confiaba en ella fallaba, su cuerpo exigía descanso se detuvo un segundo sintiéndose la persona más insignificante de todas

-Ino tenía razón. Murmuro

De repente su mente se ilumino el quipo de Ino iba a entrenar a las afueras de la aldea… tengo que encontrarlos- Tu puedes sakura-

La conciencia regresaba lentamente su cuerpo era extrañamente pesado y entumido en partes que tal vez ni sabía que existían, su cabeza dolió cuando intento recordar

-me alegra ver que despertaste kakashi-

- hijakuro

Es todo por hoy se que había tardado demasiado enserio perdón pero eh tenido algunos problemillas pero espero les guste y dejen algún comentario dejen sus opiniones


End file.
